The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Tsubasa-chan02
Summary: [songfic]When she learned about his past, everything she ever thought about him changed. But what changed even more was her feelings for him.


The Moment I Saw You Cry

A/N: Hey minna! Heh heh heh, this is my first oneshot and my first sonfic! I'm kinda nervous about putting this up. But oh well! Here goes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Cry" by Mandy Moore. If I did . . . I wouldn't be living in a town house where I have to share my room with my 11 year-old brother.

It was late in the afternoon and Haruno Sakura was gladly walking home. She had such a hard training lesson with Tsunade that she couldn't wait to go home, plop herself onto her bed, and sleep the rest of the day away. But, passing a nearby park, something happened to caught the young kunoichi's eye. Or more like "someone".

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Uzumaki Naruto looked up to find his pink haired team mate staring down at him. He was quite surprised. Here he was, siting in his favorite spot where he liked to think, leaning against the trunk of a sakura tree and he didn't notice she was coming. Jiraiya was right, he was getting a bit rusty.

"Oh, just watching the sunset. Care to join me?" he asked Sakura as he patted the space next to him. Sakura smiled and sat down right next to him. Her shoulders brushed his arms as she sat and he tensed up a bit, but soon after, he relaxed.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at the dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

"So . . . Tsunade gave you a hard time in training again?" asked Naruto. He was trying to get a conversation going, and he hoped it would work.

"Yeah, but I bet Jiraiya trains you harder than Tsunade trains me." replied Sakura and Naruto nodded. There was silence for a while and then Sakura spoke again.

"Naruto? Can I ask you a question?" the blond boy looked at her.

"Sure, ask away!" Sakura looked right at him and then at the sky with her cheeks a little pink.

"I've always been curious, but I thought it'd be too personal."

"Its okay. Just tell me what you want to know." She took a deep breath and turned to look at him again.

"What was it like for you . . to grow up without a family? What was it like . . being alone?" Naruto stared at her with suprised eyes. Sakura turned bright red and turned away.

"Its okay if you-" she started but Naruto cut her off.

"Do you really want to know?" he turned her to face him. She could see the suprise on his face, yet in his eyes were so many mixed emotions. She nodded.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelins so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Naruto told her. How he grew up, how it hurt to live so alone, and how he wanted someone to at least accept him. They both cried and laughed. Sakura had no idea! The pain and the lonliness that Naruto had to deal with. For some odd reason, she began to see him in a different light. She saw him now not as that loud-mouth, annoying ninja she used to call him, but as a lonely figure, wanting only love and acceptiance.

"And that's that." Naruto finished. Sakura touched his shoulder lightly

"Naruto, I didn't . . . why didn't . . . I'm so sorry." Naruto shook and raised his head to the stars.

"Its not your fault. You didn't know." Again there was silence. Then Naruto stood up.

"I have to go. I gotta go pack all my stuff." he said. Sakura froze. Pack!

"Pack all your stuff! What do you mean? Are you leaving?" asked Sakura as she also stood up.

"Yeah. Me and Jiraiya are gonna go away for a while to train." answered Naruto. He turned around to look at her.

"When will you be back?" she questioned and he smiled.

"I dunno. But I promise I'll come back." Sakura hugged him. It shocked him a bit and then hugged her back.

"I'll miss you." confessed Sakura.

"I'll miss you too." said Naruto and he let her go. He walked away, not even looking back to see the tears that rolled down Sakura's cheeks.

_The moment I saw you cry_

Two years have gone and some things have never changed, especially the hard training Tsunade still gave Sakura each day. It was early in the evening, in late September, and Sakura was walking home. She hadn't change. Sure her hair had gotten longer, she developed those womanly curves, and she had gotten more smarter and more skillful but she was still her old self. She sighed and looked up at the first few stars that appeared in the sky.

"Its been two years now. I wonder how Naruto's doing." she pondered out loud. The one thing that had really changed was her feelings towards Naruto.

"I've been thinking a lot about him lately, ever since that afternoon. Wait a minute! What's going on? Am . . Am I in love with Naruto!" Sakura stopped walking. Was she in love with him? She had gotten over her silly little crush with Sasuke, last time she heard he was going out with a girl named Tsubasa. Naruto. He always tried so hard to impress her and get her to love him. He even told her once how much he loved her, but she shunned him away.

"Does he still love me? After all I did to him" Sakura questioned. Something orange and yellow caught her eye and she gasped.

"Can it be!"

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

There he was, sitting at the same spot she had last seen him. Naruto looked so different. He had gotten taller and a bit more muscular. Although, he still had his blond spikey hair, those fox whiskers, and his blue eyes that held so much emotions.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

"Naruto? Is that you?" the blond boy looked up. Deja vu. There she was again, looking down at him. But there was something in her eyes.

"Yo Sakura. Long time no see." Naruto replied. Sakura's eyes widened.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

He stood up and faced her. Yup, he definetly gotten taller. Sakura almost had to tilt her head all the way up just to see his face.

"What's wrong? I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" said Naruto. Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. He had promisesd and she remembered. She hugged him tightly. Naruto was shocked! He was expecting for her to tease him or maybe say some cold words, but a hug? Naruto chuckled a bit and hugged her back.

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your eveything, all right_

"Naruto, do you . . ." started Sakura, her sentence a bit muffled because he still held her.

"Do I what?" asked Naruto as he held her at arms length and looked at her. Her face was a bit red and her eyes were still watery. She lowered her head.

"Do you still love me?" Sakura asked. Naruto stared at her. Did she just ask him if he still loves her! Why did she-? His eyes widen! Does . . . Does she love him!

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one would find_

There was a long pause and her tears ran down her face. He didn't love her anymore? Was she too late? Her thought were cut short when Naruto lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Of course I still love you. I've always had and I'll always will." he said as he pulled back from their kiss. Sakura smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you too and, I'm sorry." she confessed. Naruto was so suprised at first, but then he smiled and kissed her again. They laughed and danced under the stars, finally finding the love they both were looking for.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Review pwease! Flames are welcomed too! Thank you!


End file.
